


Tender Refurbishment

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inanimate Objects, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Dave worries when he turns into a puppet in front of his Bro, but does he have a reason to?Reposted from Tumblr in case of the purge.





	Tender Refurbishment

At first, Dave was suitably horrified by his transformation.

He noticed it first when his legs started feeling weak, and was startled to find that they were rapidly thinning. It only took seconds for him to fall over as his legs became noodle-like, leaving him sprawled in the middle of the apartment. He tried to lift himself with his arms, but they too were losing strength and becoming limp.

The change didn’t stop at his limbs, though, and it wasn’t long before his torso was being overtaken by the same changes. His midsection shrank and thinned, becoming disproportionate to his dangling arms and legs. He realised what he resembled when his hands started to change further, his fingers fusing together as stitching rose up along the sides. He was turning into a puppet!

As soon as the realisation came to him, the changes seemed to speed up. His arms and legs went completely limp as they became wholly plush, his clothes shrinking to fit his new body as his neck thinned and his head shifted. By the time he was done changing, Dave was completely immobilised as a plush puppet, with nothing left to show that he was ever anything else.

He wasn’t left to stew in his fate for long before his brother arrived home, quickly noticing the new furnishing. Picking him up gently, he turned him over and around to examine him, picking at his stitching gently and frowning. This was a very nice puppet, in his opinion, but it clearly wasn’t in the best state.

Dave’s panic remained as Bro carried him into his room, setting him down gently on his worktable. The nerves didn’t fade as he took out a distressing collection of tools – fabric scissors, needles, and a spool of fine thread.

To his surprise, however, Bro carried out his task with utmost care. He gently snipped at Dave’s uneven stitching, replacing it with neat lines of barely-visible thread. Dave barely felt it in the moment, but in the aftermath it was as if his new body felt more like his own.

No longer feeling so threatened, Dave watched as Bro produced large swathes of fabric, cutting and folding them in the way he’d seen his brother make doll clothes before. His own ratty, badly-shrunken clothes were replaced with a fitted outfit, modelled after one of his own felt suits.

Once he’d been fixed up, Bro leaned him against the wall, adjusting his shades to sit properly on his face before going to do his own thing. Left to consider his fate, Dave was surprised to find he didn’t care as much as he did before – Bro was taking care of him, had made the best of a bad situation without even knowing.

He wasn’t content, not yet – it was all still so new, and he definitely wasn’t happy with being stuck as a puppet – but maybe, with Bro keeping him in good shape, he could manage it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me there, if I survive the purge


End file.
